Aware
by mrsfigg22
Summary: DM/RW One hot summer day at the Burrow two boys become aware of each other. T to be safe.


Hello my dearies! How is your Summer going (assuming you're in the Northern Hemisphere...if you're not - how is your winter going)? Sorry it's been so long. Been busy, yadda yadda. I know that you were hoping I would update my other stuff, but I wanted to post this instead, since it was inspired by Summer.

This was inspired by two guys I saw at the beach the other day, so...thank you, random boys. You were awfully cute together...

The idea is that Draco is staying at the Burrow during the war for protection after he defected from the Death Eaters...etc. AKA the usual excuse to get Draco Malfoy at the Burrow...

PS: Sorry if this is sloppy - I just wanted to see if you guys liked it or not. I'm also practicing writing without dialogue since it's a weakness of mine - I tend to lean too much on conversation.

WARNINGS: Um...sweaty Draco and wet Ron? But aren't those good things? ;)

* * *

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. Despite the war going on, everything was normal and relaxed. Molly was cleaning, Arthur was reading the daily newspaper, and the kids were all lying out by the pond, trying to absorb the warmth of the sun and jumping into the water when it got too hot to bear. The only new and unusual part of the day, Ron noted, was that Draco Malfoy was lying next to him. While it was true that Draco had been living with them for nearly a month, Ron was still adjusting to this development. His former enemy hadn't really changed his personality, but Malfoy seemed to make remarks more about the house or the weather instead of his housemates, so at least that was an improvement.

Ron turned over so he was lying back on his elbows, looking at the pond. He glanced down and saw a pool of sweat gathering in his bellybutton. It really was surprisingly hot. Ron shifted his gaze to his right, where Draco was lying face down, his head resting on his folded arms, facing Ron. _It's amazing he isn't complaining about the heat. _Normally Draco wouldn't even join them outside, but would stay in and read or write to his mother. If he did go outside, he would sit in the shade. But there he was, laid out in the sun in just his swim trunks.

Somehow Ron found himself studying Draco. His skin was very pale, making it almost hard to look at him in the direct sunlight. His hair was completely white-blond, Ron's eyes noted, scanning his arms and legs. _He's asleep. It's amazing he can sleep when it's so hot._ Yet Draco was completely gone, sighing every once and awhile as he dreamed. As Ron's eyes continued to study Draco, they landed on the small of his back where a line of sweat was forming. Ron was suddenly seized with an urge to reach out and touch his fingertips to the curve of Draco's spine. His fingers twitched in preparation, but Ron stopped himself. For some reason he was completely intrigued by Draco's body; it seemed so dynamic to him.

Draco sighed again, this time with a little moan, and rolled over onto his back. He swallowed and moved one arm behind his head, and placed the other across his stomach.

Ron's eyes leaped at the chance to study Draco even more. He noted the hairless chest, the small pink nipples, and the slight line of hairs that led downward to Draco's groin. As his eyes fell on Draco's crotch, Ron felt a charge go through him like a bolt of lightning, and with a sudden gasp he turned away and focused on the lake. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he found that he was panting. Suddenly he had been made painfully aware of why he was so interested in staring at Draco.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked from his left.

He nodded quickly without looking at her, "Yeah, just a...bit too hot. I think I'm going to jump in for a bit," and without asking her if she wanted to join him, he stood up and ran to the pond. He walked quickly to the end of the long dock and dove in head first.

As the cool water broke over his body it seemed to almost work as a distraction, but as he resurfaced Draco entered his thoughts once again. What had happened? Ron had never been attracted to another man before, and in one second all that had changed. It was almost cruel that he had gone his entire life unaware of these feelings. He didn't know what to do with them, and found himself asking thousands of questions at once; knowing that he would never receive proper answers. Ron found that he was shivering, but the water wasn't even that cool.

As Ron waded in the water, he glanced back to the hill where everyone was laying. He ducked under the surface as he realized Draco had woken up and was staring out at him with curiosity. Ron swam over to the dock and hid himself behind it as he watched Draco turn to Hermione and ask her something. She replied and returned to her book. Draco seemed unsurprised with her answer and turned himself to look out at the water again. Ron dipped beneath the water once more. His heart was about to burst from this new excitement.

Once Ron saw that Draco had returned to lying down on his stomach, he felt his heart rate begin to slow. After he had calmed down, Ron climbed back onto the dock and returned to Hermione, laying down on his stomach in order to resist the urge to look at Draco again. He felt his skin buzzing with the proximity to the blond, but he ignored it and closed his eyes.

He focused instead on the scent of the grass and the lake water drying on his skin and the chattering of birds in the trees. Ron began to doze off, and as he fell asleep he didn't notice that the blond next to him was sitting up and staring at him intently.

* * *

There WILL be a second chapter from Draco's POV (hope you got that from the ending).

I'm not sure yet if this is going to be a long story or just a short snippet...

Let me know what you think!


End file.
